The Memory Room
by Where-We-Are-Just-And-Loyal
Summary: When Lily and Lysander stumble across a mysterious room full of papers, the only option is to explore, right?
1. The Memory Room

Written for Hogwarts forum, Charms task 1- Write about someone discovering a part of Hogwarts nobody else has been in for years (Room of Requirement, Chamber of Secrets, anything covered by the books can not be used)

Newt Scamander's suitcase: Mooncalf- write a fic that takes place at night.

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR

* * *

"Psst, where are you going?" Lily whipped her head around and narrowed her eyes.

"Who's there?" she whispered.

"It's me. Here, lumos," the voice muttered. A bright white light glowed in the hall and Lily shielded her eyes.

"What are you doing here Lysander?" She asked in surprise, taking in the jumper over pajamas and messy hair style that her best friend was sporting.

Lysander shrugged sheepishly. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk."

"In the middle of the night. With Filch roaming. And his bloody immortal cat," Lily said incredulously.

"You do it all the time."

"Yeah, well, I have _methods."_

"And what might these methods be?"

Lily sighed and glanced around, before taking Lysander's hand and pulling him up the stairs.

"Where are we going now?" Lysander wondered.

"Room of Requirement," Lily said shortly. She turned a sharp corner. "Oh, well isn't that just brilliant? There's a wall in front of my… Wait."

"You make no sense," Lysander informed his friend, shaking his head with a smile.

"OH! I took a wrong turn, great," Lily ignored him.

"What's that?" Lysander asked, pointing at worn marks on the wall. Lily let go of his hand and knelt down. She stuck her face closer and was able to make out names- lots of names.

"Ohmygod," Lily muttered breathlessly. Lysander wrinkled his brow in confusion and knelt next to her.

"James Potter," he read. There were more names too, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Marlene McKinnon, Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew, Mary Macdonald, Hestia Jones.

"The Marauders."

"The who?" Lysander asked. Lily tore her gaze away from the names and looked into his silvery eyes.

"The Marauders. James, Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black," she said.

"I know who _they_ are, but what is a Marauder?"

"That's what they called themselves."

"Oh. Who's everyone else? I mean, I know who Lily Evans is, but what about the others?"

"Lily's best girl friends."

"And you know this how?"

"Mum talked to Gwenog Jones who was Hestia's older sister. She told her a little about it- not much though." Lily gazed down at the names. She reached out and ran her fingers over them.

"I can't believe they carved their names into the castle. It's amaz- "Lily sat back, her mouth open as the stone started to dissolve from where her fingers touched. Lysander stared as the stone that melted away began to form a door made of dark wood.

Lily stood and reached out to open it.

"Do you think that's safe?" he asked.

"Only one way to find out!" Lily said mischievously. She set her hand on the brass knob and turned it.

The door opened into a dark room. Moonlight filtered into the room casting shadows on the carpet. There was a cold, bare fireplace and a couch and armchair sat in front of it. Two trunks sat propped up against the wall. A large table sat in the middle of the room, a few chairs sat around it and hundreds of papers and books lay on it. The whole room looked as though it had been left just yesterday.

"Wow," Lily breathed. She hurried toward the table, leaving Lysander gaping at the door. She turned around.

"Shut the door! Do you want to get caught by Mrs. Norris?" she hissed.

Lysander hurriedly closed the door. He stepped forward.

"What is this place?" Lily asked. She moved forward and picked up a piece of parchment.

 _Never have I Ever Score:_

 _Prongs:_ _IIII_ _IIII_

 _Pads:_ _IIII IIII_

 _Lily:_ _IIII_ _I_

 _Marls:_ _IIII_

 _Moons:_ _IIII IIII_ _I_

 _Old MacDonald- scratch that._ _Sirius! This quick quote quill was a bad idea. Mary: IIII_

 _Hestia:_ _IIII_

 _Petey:_ _IIII_ _III_

Lily laughed, her breath catching. She set down the sheet, picking up a worn Transfiguration textbook and flipping it open. Scribbled in the margins were notes.

 _Hey Evans, go out with me?_

 **It's bad enough being paired with you two, no.**

 _Fine, Pads, will you go out with me?_

Of course, my one true love!

There was a doodle of a kissing couple and next to it in Lily's handwriting: _Shut up you prats and pay attention!_

 **Ah, yes, but I'm top in the class of Transf. I don't need to listen.**

Cocky git.

 _Thank you, Black._

Lily choked. This was a whole room of memories. Preserved textbooks and parchment were strewn everywhere, giving glimpses into her grandparents' past.

She glanced up to see Lysander smiling at a third year Charms textbook. Lily walked over and looked over his shoulder.

 _Marlene McKinnon, I swear that if you call Sev a greasy git I'm gonna shove your wand-_

The rest of the sentence was too badly smeared to read, but the next line read the reply.

 _Ugh, forget it. Chocolate frogs and the new Occamy album later?_

 _You've got yourself a deal._

Lily tore her gaze away.

"This is amazing," Lysander murmured. Lily nodded wordlessly.

"It's just a preserved room full of memories," she croaked.

"I can't believe that this exists." Lysander looked up. "It's a huge glimpse into the past. It shows the everyday life of your grandparents and their friends."

"Oh, my Merlin," Lily said. "I have to show this to Dad."

Lily swept her gaze over the room. She was coming back here if she could find the room again. This was big- bigger than the Marauder's map. This whole room had to be protected, kept safe from disturbance.

Then she felt like doing something she hadn't felt like doing in an incredibly long time. She felt like crying. For the first time in her life, in her brothers' lives, in her Dad's life, there was a way to know what Lily Evans and James Potter lived, breathed, and thought.

Lily looked up at Lysander, her eyes full of tears, but she didn't speak. She just reached out her hand, took his and squeezed it. Lily glanced over at a note and caught sight of the writing.

 _It began seven years ago and it will never end._

* * *

A/N: I'm actually planning on writing more of the notes and diaries as drabbles and adding them if I have time or inspiration. Review please!

W-W-A-J-A-L


	2. Notes, pt 1

_Lily is written like this_

Sirius is written like this  


 **Marlene is written like this  
**

I'm not JKR

* * *

Hey Liillllyyyy….

 _What? We're in class_

Duh

 **What up?**

I'm boreddddd

 _Just go harass Potter or something then_

Well yeah, but it's not as interesting

 _Fine, what do you want to talk about?_

Perfect grammar, even in notes

 _Sod off, Black_

Fine, I'll talk to Marls instead

 _Do that_

Marlennnneeee

 _Use a different book_!

 **What did you do this time, Black?**

I merely suggested a chat!

 **And Lily got mad**

 _Yes I did!_

 **Oi Lils. When will you learn, Black can't keep his bloody mouth shut**

Sirius!

What?!

 **Honestly, you just stood up in the middle of class and said that you can't get enough of talking. That's the most pathetic thing to announce to a class.**

 _You need help_

No I don't!

 _I'll never see you again_

Shut up!

 _They'll be coming to ship you off to Azkaban any day now…_

Stop

 _You'll be forever in my heart…_

Stop

 _I love you…._

Stop

 _All those days and nights we spent…_

….

 _So many memories…_

You'd make a good Marauder

 **You did not just say that to Lily Evans**

What? She's got the right amount of insanity

What was that forrrr?

 **You just called Lily insane, if course she's gonna smack you**

*Grumbles*

 _Shut up Black_

* * *

A/N: a plotless, too short, very badly written memory for you. Enjoy and review! (hopefully these will get better).

W-W-A-J-A-L


	3. Letters, summer of '77 edition, pt 1

I'm not JKR

* * *

Dear Sirius,

How is life at home right now? I'm worried for you. Your parents have become even more obsessed, haven't they? I saw in the papers that Bellatrix has finally become a Death Eater. How are Andy and Narcissa faring? I know that Lucius is a Death Eater, but is Narcissa?

Anyway, off dark topics, are you staying at James's for any length of time this summer? I got a letter from him a few days ago inviting me to visit and saying that Peter, Remus, and Marlene are visiting soon, also. I'm going because I really don't feel like sitting in my house avoiding Sev and Petunia. There are only so many movies to watch.

Or you could come save me. You have your apparition license already. Actually, now that I think about that, PLEASE COME SAVE MEEEE!

I've been sounding like a stuffy old person from Pride and Prejudice or something. I shall become more dramatic.

IF YOU SAVE ME FROM PETUNIA I'LL SAVE YOU FROM YOUR LIFE! Better? I thought so, drama king of Hogwarts.

Oh, funny story. So, you know how horrible the school song is, dead flies and all that, I decided to make it my mission in life to figure out the best tune to sing it to. I've been constantly singing it and it's caused Tuney to yell at me about 10x more than usual. Which is good. Guess why?

SHE LEAVES AND GOES OFF TO SMOOCH VERNON. That actually sound really nasty when I put it that way. Who would want to snog that whale? Anyway, at least it gets her to leave.

I made breakfast for mum and dad and served it to them in bed, and then I took the leftovers and went back to bed. It was wonderful.

This is such a random, poorly written letter, but please forgive me Black, I must go. My mother calls.

'Til we meet again (I'm a weirdo),

Lily

* * *

Lils,

Actually, I'm staying with Prongs right now. I ran away, to put it frankly. The house is getting unbearable what with the slurs and dark curses being tossed around like cleaning charms. Bella has indeed become a Deather (my new contraction for them), but Andy and Narcissa haven't. thank Merlin. Cissa has still gone down that path, though. I think she is the only member of Voldemort's inner circle to not be branded with the dark mark.

So, I've been playing quidditch nearly every day with Prongs and it's the best thing ever. I honestly don't think I've ever had this much fun during the holidays, despite the war. Also, mum Mrs. Potter has been the best. She makes all sorts of great food and we even made cookies together!

AND YES I SHALL SAVE YOU, DEAREST! I SHALL APPARATE AND TAKE YOU AWAY. But Siriusly (sorry, not sorry), I will come pick you up tomorrow at noon if your mum agrees. Be packed and ready for a Marauder fortnight!

(Oh, did I mention you'd be staying for two weeks?)

Love,

Sirius

(And James says to say hi too, despite the fact that he sent you a letter two hours ago asking you what your favorite quidditch team was. So pressing, I know)

P.S. obviously you're a weirdo, why else would you put up with us? We're insane.

* * *

A/N: Letters! I love Sirius/Lily friendships *sighs* Review!

(Oh, and also, these drabbles are things such as notes, letters, and diary entries that the Marauders and Lily and her friends wrote. They are all in the memory room found by Lily Luna in the first chapter. And none of them are related unless I specifically say part 1 and part 2. Just so there isn't any confusion)

And if you have ideas for things to be found in the memory room, tell me in a review!

W-W-A-J-A-L


	4. Christmas Diaries, Sirius Black Edition

I'm not JKR

* * *

 _So, today was the wonderful Christmas at the "Noble and Most Ancient House of Black". God, I hate my family. I didn't even want to come home, but my dear parents made me. Of course, we basked in the glory of house elf abuse and a side of Voldemort chat._

 _I did prank Bella and get away with it, though. She thought that Kreacher had dropped a vat of soup on her head. Yeah, that was me. I felt sorry for Kreacher after his punishment, though. Nothing should have to undergo that. Merlin. I can't stand this life. I just want to go away, be free, not be expected to do horrible things. Of course, I would never do them, but the pressure is, ughh!_

 _We ate soup and turkey and all that, and then we had gifts. I got a jar of warthog powder and nothing else from my family. Not that I want any of their stupid shit. I promptly stuck it in a cabinet to rot._

" _Model child" Bellatrix was showered with all sorts of dark items and things to appease her vanity. Of course, Narcissa was solely given all the stupid clothes and "beauty" products that she could ever need to cover up her ugly heart and a similar but much more practical version of Narcissa's gifts was given to Andromeda. I suppose the family hasn't found out about her Muggle-born boyfriend, Ted Tonks, yet. Otherwise, she'd get a taste of the Cruciatus._

 _On the bright side, I got a wicked new beater's bat from Prongs and Moony got me my favorite chocolate's. Wormy got me a new quill. I even got this journal from Evans and a pack of Drooble's from Marlene._

 _I saw them all whispering right before I left, so I kind of suspect that they were collaborating on the gift thing._

* * *

Crash!

Sirius stood up quickly, setting down his quill. "What the-" he opened the door and hurried down the stairs.

He turned the corner to hear voices arguing. Sirius pushed open the door to the kitchen and caught sight of a familiar head of red hair.

"Mudbloods in my house! Trespassing! Get out, out!" his mother shrieked.

"I only came to give Sirius his Christmas gift, God!" Lily said.

"You filthy Muggle with your filthy Muggle curses!"

"I don't care what insult you throw at me, you abominable woman! Sirius!" Lily Evans's green eyes lit up when she saw Sirius.

"I see you've met my mother. I suppose there isn't a need to introduce you," Sirius said, nodding towards the woman in question.

"Sirius, who is this girl! I will not have mudbloods traversing this house! Especially under my nose!" Walburga yelled.

Sirius shook his head and grabbed Lily's arm, hauling her out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Sirius Black, you get back down here right now!" Walburga screamed, but she didn't go after them and Sirius simply ignored her.

"Merlin, Sirius. I'm so sorry. I had no clue she would blow up like that." Lily apologized.

"Yeah, well, a little warning might have been good," Sirius snapped, throwing himself down on his bed. Lily sat down next to him.

"I came to rescue you," she said. "If you want me to."

"How does that work out?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I asked my parents if I could have a friend come and stay a couple of days. They said sure, so come on."

"I don't know."

"Do you actually want to stay here?" Lily asked incredulously.

"No! I just don't want to impose. I'll just go to Prongs' or Remus's."

"You're coming with me, Black. Now get your clothes, we're going." Lily grabbed her wand. "Or I'm packing for you."

Sirius put up his hands in surrender. "No, no, I'll pack. He waved his wand and clothes folded themselves into a small bag. When it was finished, he stood.

"Let's go face the raging storm downstairs." Lily followed Sirius down the stairs and back to the kitchen. Now, there was only one person in there.

"Andromeda," Sirius said. Andromeda looked up and smiled.

"Hey Siri. You going?"

"Yeah. Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine. I'm planning to go back to Hogwarts early." Andromeda sent a look at Sirius that he understood perfectly. She wanted to get away from the Black madness, also (and she wanted to see her boyfriend, Ted).

"Okay, I'll be at Lily's for the next couple of days. Bye, Andy." Sirius hugged her and then he and Lily flooed to her house.

* * *

 _I had so much fun at Lily's. The look on her sister Petunia's face when she saw me was hilarious. Lily and I ended up spending the three days I was there eating lots of food, watching movies (eek!), and laughing._

 _The most memorable time was when her family and I were watching M*A*S*H (which is an amazing Muggle TV show), and we started getting a little silly. We started being dramatic and bickering and I could tell from the looks on her family's faces that they didn't believe that we weren't dating._

 _Which was awkward. Lily's mom kept sending us knowing glances for the first two days until I told her that she was taken by James. Lily smacked me upside the head and then her mom stopped with the glances._

 _Despite that, I love Lily's parents so much. They were like_ _James's parents except toned down. And Lily's mum made the best pot roast ever._

* * *

"Are you done writing in your diary yet, Black?"

"Merlin, Lily, how many times do I have to tell you it isn't a diary? Prongs, get her out of here."

"Hey, James, stop it! I hate flying, nooo."

* * *

 _And they're gone. Prongs should probably not drag her out to play Quidditch if he wants to date her, though._

 _I'm staying at James's now with Moony and Pete and Lily (who grudgingly decided to stay for a couple days after being urged by all of us). I can tell that she's enjoying herself, even though she tries to hide it._

* * *

"Padfoot! Get out here! I need you to teach Lily how to fly!"

"I know how to fly, Potter. I just don't think brooms are safe!"

"We fly millions of games on these things, they are fine!"

"Black!"

"Padfoot!"

"Sirius!"

"I'm coming, Lily, James, Remus. No worries, I'm coming." Sirius sighed and shut his book, smiling. His friends really were something.

* * *

A/N: Okay, none of these drabbles are that great because I keep writing them late at night and not editing them much, but hopefully they are decent. Anyway, this one is a little different, what with the Diary/actual story format, but I thought that this is a memory room and this is a memory sort preserved in Sirius's writing (not like Voldy's diary, though!). Also, there has been a lot of Lily/Sirius friendship, but what can I say? They have the best friendship! I will get Jily in here soon, though. Enjoy and Review!

W-W-A-J-A-L


	5. Letters, summer of '77 edition, pt 2

I'm not JKR

* * *

Dear James,

I hope this summer finds you well. It's so hot here that I've had the fan going constantly, but I still think I am dead and or dying of heat. I got a letter from Sirius saying that he ran away from home and was staying at your place for a while. How is he doing? Something really bad must have happened.

Actually, I was wondering if you two wanted to meet up with me in Diagon Alley? We could go to Fortescue's and have sundaes to cool off. Speaking of sundaes, Tuney and I went to the store to get ice cream (and we didn't even fight, which is a miracle!) and it's so hot that by the time we got home, it was melted. Crazy, crazy.

How's Remus doing? I know he had his transformation a couple nights ago, so I sent these chocolates along for him. Send him best wishes and a hug from me.

Anyway, bye,

Lily

* * *

Dear Lily,

Yeah, I'm pretty much dead and or dying of heat, too. Actually, when I'm not in my room. See, a few years ago when Sirius was staying for some of the summer, we were so hot that we tried to cast a cooling charm on my room. Thing is, it failed and now we can't undo it. It's kind of nice, except my mum randomly comes and hangs out in my room now.

We would love to meet you at Fortescue's! How does Saturday at half three sound?

Remus is doing okay. He had a pretty good night, surprisingly and he loved the chocolates and hugs you sent.

Speaking of Remus, since he was here, we tried to play Quidditch and we failed horribly. We had a mismatched team, so Sirius was acting as keeper. Our dear, graceful, Remus tried to throw the ball through the hoop and ended up hitting Sirius and giving him a bloody nose and black eye. He's okay, at least. He's been misusing his powers, though, and has started to use his "injuries" as excuses to get out of cleaning.

Hugs,

James

* * *

James,

Saturday at half three sounds great! I'll meet you there!

The Sirius thing had me cackling up a storm. Petunia even came in to see what was wrong, then left in a huff after I told her you had been turned into a pig. Merlin, I love riling her up.

More hugs,

Lily

* * *

Lily,

Even more hugs,

James

* * *

James,

Do not send me letters for the sake of saying "even more hugs". That was the saddest letter I've ever seen, and I've written letters.

Enough hugs for the world,

Lily

* * *

Lily,

What do you mean, your letters are sad!? I personally love your letters.

Hugs from the moon,

James

* * *

James,

Why thank you, I like your letters too.

Love,

Lily

* * *

"OH, MOTHER OF MERLIN SHE WROTE AND I QUOTE 'LOVE, LILY'! MERLIN PADS!" James shouted.

"Deep breaths, James, deep breaths. We'll get through this together. OHMYMERLIN SHE WROTE 'LOVE LILY'! Stop shaking your head, Remus. We all know this is a huge scientific breakthrough!"

"Do you even know what Science is, Pads?" Remus asked, amused.

"No, Moony. BUT THIS IS AMAZING!"

"Okay, I give in. IT IS SO AMAZING PRONGS!"

"She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, she loves you, and you know that can't be bad, OOOO!" Sirius started singing. James grabbed his shoulders, dragging Remus with him to form a mini conga line. "She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah, she loves you yeah, yeah yeah!"

* * *

A/N: I write all of these late at night, so do';t kill me if they're bad. If they are, review! If they are even slightly good, review also! If they are great, REVIEW!

W-W-A-J-A-L


	6. Lily's poetry, pt 1

I'm not JKR

* * *

Merlin, he makes me mad,

He is arrogant and smug,

And overconfident and conceited.

He was a bully and now he's not,

But he still says the same things he said before,

"Go out with me, Evans?"

"NO, POTTER."

I say.

He doesn't listen,

He persists and asks and says and he does,

But he won't stop.

And now,

Oh, dear Merlin, now,

I love him.

Yet I can't bring myself to say yes,

Because after all those years of

"BUGGER OFF, POTTER!"

And

"YOU ARROGANT TOERAG."

There is no doubt in my mind,

That it's all a show,

He doesn't really want me,

He wants the victory,

The kiss,

Not me.

Not Lily.

So, I live each day,

Seeing him,

Hearing him laugh loudly,

I'm friends with his mates,

They're wonderful,

But that barrier is there,

The barrier built of old hexes and insults,

Tears and anger,

Forgotten laughs and bitter curses.

I want to tear that wall down,

Tear it with words and hugs and kisses,

But I can't.

It's too strong,

And after all,

What's the chance of r _eally_ wanting to date someone,

Someone who refused your invites,

And your attempts at light conversation,

And even your asks to borrow a quill.

It shouldn't be there.

And that's why I can't tear down that wall,

I can't,

He can't,

Maybe _we_ can,

But not alone,

Together.

And that's what we'll never be.

* * *

A/N: My first attempts an fan-poetry,

I'm not sure how it went,

It could be good, it could be bad,

But there's only one way to find out,

and I fear you don't have it it in you,

if you've read this far,

just write a few words,

to say if you liked, or if you no liked,

just let. ME. **KNOW!**

Enjoy my poetic A/N?

Review

W-W-A-J-A-L


	7. Marlene

Written for Newt's suitcase challenge (Occamy – word (silver)) and national princess day challenge (Xena - Xena Warrior Princess - Write about a woman that can take care of herself.) on Hogwarts forum.

I'm not JKR

* * *

Marlene was a true Gryffindor.

If she saw a tiny first year, scared out of their wits, being bullied by someone older, or even of the same age, she'd step in. She was hilarious and sarcastic and bold. If she went to a party and was wearing a low top and short skirt and someone tried to make a move on her, well that guy better move fast if he didn't want to get punched in the nose.

If Marlene was walking with Sirius, and Regulus and his dark side pals came up and started taunting him, Marlene was the one to hold Sirius back while simultaneously hexing the young Death Eaters so bad they wouldn't be able to walk for a week.

If some stuck up pureblood called Mary a mudblood, they'd better watch out. Marlene wasn't about to let them get away with hurting her sweet, shy Mary. If someone called Lily a mudblood, Marlene knew to stand back or else get hexed along with every other mildly bigoted thing within a mile.

When she was fighting for the Order of the Phoenix, she faced the Death Eaters, taking them out in her combat boots and jeans and Sirius's leather jacket because he gave it to her for luck when she left alone on a mission.

She hexed and cursed and stunned and punched, whirling around in a swirl of energy and power and _anger_ because she wasn't about to stand back and watch these prats hurt her friends.

She chose Lily's silver accented wedding gown and when an unexpected Death Eater dropped in for a visit, she tossed him out the window before he could muss it. Because James and Lily deserved to be happy in the midst of the war and she wasn't going to let some rogue idiot mess that up.

And when she went on her last solo mission, she had hugged Lily and James and Remus and Pete and Hestia and Mary and kissed Sirius long and hard and held little baby Harry one last time.

As she stood, hiding behind a tree by the Death Eater's new camp, she remembered the thousands, millions, of laughs by the common room fireplace, hugging Lily and helping Mary, kissing Sirius and teasing James. She remembered when they graduated and when Lily got married, when Harry was born.

And when she was dragged out from behind the tree, and she dueled for her life with the Death Eaters, and when Voldemort finally showed up and said the two words that would end her life, all she thought was that this was for Lily. This was for Mary. This was for Harry and Remus and Hestia and Sirius and James and Peter. This was for her mum and dad, her brother and every other person who was murdered in this pointless war. This was for those she loved, because even as she went down fighting in Sirius's leather jacket, she was Marlene.

And Marlene was indeed, a true Gryffindor.

* * *

A/N: A little Marlene appreciation for you all. Review!

W-W-A-J-A-L


	8. Dancing to the Jingle Bell Rock

**Written for:** Hogwarts School (Muggle music task 1- extra prompt used: Jingle Bell Rock)

Jingle bell song challenge- Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas by Michael Bublé – (genre) Fluff

Word count: 537

I'm not JKR, I'd think you'd know this by now. I also don't own any songs sang in here

* * *

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock," James sang. He and the other Marauders were getting in the Christmas mood by performing carols. Peter was whistling the tune as background music, though he kept laughing and messing up. Remus alternated between drumming on Peter's head and the wall. He had an upside-down crown made out of quills and spoons on his head which they'd made at lunch.

James and Sirius were dancing together, harmonizing the song. According to his friends, James was a terrible singer, but that didn't stop him from belting his heart out. He had his tie tied around his head and Sirius's sleeves were rolled up, tie loosened for comfort.

"What a bright time, it's the right time, to rock the night away!"

"Will you please be quiet?" Lily sighed halfheartedly, lifting her head. Her auburn hair glistened in the late afternoon sun and her emerald eyes looked tired.

"Nope, sorry," James said cheekily. "Come and have some fun!"

"But I need to finish this essay so I don't have to worry about it over the holidays!" Lily whined. James stopped twirling Sirius and dropped his hand. He walked over to Lily and pulled her gently up from the table. Lily protested, but James could tell her heart wasn't in it.

"I'm dreaming, of a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to know." Sirius changed to a slower song, singing in his deep, gruff, voice.

James took Lily's hand, placing his other on her waist. Lily obliged, following him in the steps of a slow dance. They moved around the Common Room. The other students stared at the two supposed enemies.

When the song finished, Lily broke away from James, blushing. "I shouldn't have done that," she muttered.

"Why?" James asked, genuinely curious. Lily blushed deeper.

"You'll get hope."

"For what?"

"That there were feelings behind that. And then you'll ask me out an insane amount of times and make an arse out of yourself."

"I wasn't expecting there to be feelings behind our dance. I just wanted you to take a break and relax."

Lily half-smiled at James. "Good."

Unexpectedly, Peter started singing a new song. "Christmas future is far away, Christmas past is past, Christmas present is here today, bringing joy that will last."

Lily's eyes lit up. "I love this song!" she exclaimed.

James grinned at her and grabbed her hand swinging it and opening his mouth. "Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light, from now on all our troubles will be out of sight."

Lily laughed a free laugh and joined in. "Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas, make the yuletide gay, from now on our troubles, will be miles away."

Remus changed the beat of his spoons and he and Sirius started singing at the fourth verse.

"Hang a shining star upon the highest bough, and have yourself a merry little Christmas now," they sang. James felt a delightful shiver down his spine when Peter hit the high note. Merlin, Pete was a good singer. He glanced over to see Lily's eyes shining with happiness and contentment. He wished he could keep this moment forever.

"And have yourself a merry little Christmas now!"


End file.
